Aslan
"But who is Aslan? Do you know him?" "Well - he knows me." ―Eustace and Edmund (Chapter 7) Aslan, also known as The Great Lion, is the creator and one true king of the world of Narnia, and generally a figure of all that is good. Attributes "He'll be coming and going. One day you'll see him and another you won't. He doesn't like being tied down - and of course he has other countries to attend to. It's quite all right. He'll often drop in. Only you mustn't press him. He's wild, you know. Not like a tame lion." ―Mr. Beaver (Chapter 17) As he appears in Narnia, Aslan is a large, talking lion, who is terrifying, magnificent and beautiful all at once. He appears in different sizes to different people, although he himself never changes; as people grow in wisdom and character, they can perceive more of his greatness. Aslan is very wise, and a powerful force for good, but as Narnians often say, “He’s not a tame lion.” He is dangerous, and an unconquerable enemy, but he is unquestionably good. Aslan is the one true king of Narnia; all of its inhabitants have faith in him, and obey him absolutely. Generally, he comes to Narnia to aid its leaders and heroes on important missions for external and personal peace, and to protect it from various evils. He watches over Narnia constantly, although he does not choose to solve all of its problems for its inhabitants. Aslan also periodically brings humans from Earth, both to help Narnia, and to teach both peoples important lessons. Aslan is a divine being, and is therefore very powerful and virtually omnipotent. He possesses a certain omnipresence, and he can manipulate, transport, heal, and manifest himself in different shapes. His breath can heal those who have been petrified in stone, boost the morale of the faithless, and cause sleep for others, like Andrew Ketterley. The only limits to Aslan’s abilities and autonomy in Narnia is the Deep Magic from the Dawn of Time, and The Deeper Magic from Before the Dawn of Time. "Can't we do something about the Deep Magic? Isn't there something you can work against it?" "Work against the Emperor's Magic?" ―Susan and Aslan (Chapter 13) Aslan is the son of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea, and comes from the land or world – its exact nature is unknown – known as Aslan’s Country. "He is the father of the once and future queen of Narnia Alexandra, as he is all was their for her when she needs him, as he is the one who brought Alex and Thalia Grace to be best friends along with Aslan's father the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. History In Our World? Aslan is heavily implied to be Jesus, reborn in Narnia. Creation of Narnia "Narnia, Narnia, Narnia, awake. Love. Think. Speak. Be walking trees. Be talking beasts. Be divine waters." ―Aslan at the creation of Narnia (Chapter 9) Aslan created the world of Narnia in the Earth year 1900. He brought everything –from the creatures, to the landscapes, to the sky and the stars – into being from an empty dark void, by singing and roaring. Narnia was made in the image of Aslan’s Country, the “real” Narnia, although it was nothing more than a shadow compared to the latter’s glory. At the creation of Narnia, Aslan also witnessed the writing of the Deep Magic from the Dawn of Time by his father, the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. Aslan chose two specimens, one male and one female, of each species of dumb beasts, upon which to endow the powers of thought and speech. These intelligent beasts then formed the first council of Narnia, which eventually spawned the races of talking beasts that populated Narnia for centuries afterwards. Aslan crowned Frank and his wife, Helen, two humans from Earth, the first King and Queen of Narnia. It is clear that all humans in Narnia originate from Earth. Aslan banished Jadis, a half-Jinn, half-giant woman, originally from the world of Charn, who had accidentally been brought into Narnia, to the northern land of Ettinsmoor. He then ordered Digory Kirke, a human boy from Earth in Narnia at the time, to fetch an apple from the Tree of Youth, from whose seeds grew the Tree of Protection, from which in turn he allowed Digory to take an apple to Earth, in order to heal his sick mother. This apple’s seeds eventually grew into the tree whose wood would become the wardrobe. Winter Revolution "When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, and when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." ―Golden Age Prophecy When the four Pevensies first came to Narnia, heralding the fulfillment of the Golden Age Prophecy, Aslan returned to Narnia in order to aid them in their fight against the wrongful queen, the White Witch. His presence brought an end to the Long Winter. Upon arrival, he began gathering all those still faithful to him near the Stone Table. Aslan greeted Peter, Susan and Lucy Pevensie upon their arrival at his campsite, near the Stone Table. He asked where Edmund was, yet appeared emotionless when told of Edmund's betrayal to the White Witch, though he did say, "All shall be done" to save their brother. Aslan then tells Peter about his story. When he was a cub, he got seperated from his uncle. After that, he briefly spoke to Peter, telling him how he would be the High King, and showed him the site of Cair Paravel. Shortly after, the Wolf, Maugrim, arrived and attempted to kill Susan and Lucy, only to be slayed by Peter. For his heroism, Aslan knighted him to The Most Noble Order of the Lion, as Sir Peter Wolfsbane. He then sent the best of his army to rescue Edmund from the Witch's clutches. Alas, though, according to the laws of the Deep Magic, it was the White Witch’s right to sacrifice Edmund, as he was a traitor, and all traitors belong to her. In order to save him, Aslan agreed to be sacrificed in his stead. However, according to the laws of the Deeper Magic, Aslan, as an innocent victim, was resurrected.y Upon his resurrection, he then revived the petrified Narnians in the White Witch's Courtyard he found all the creatures all going and they were led by his daughter Alex and he followed her into the First Battle of Beruna, which she quickly resolved by killing the Witch. After the war was won, Aslan revived those who had been petrified in the battle, and crowned the Pevensies as the new monarchs of Narnia and happy to have his daughter back before disappearing. Alex told Lucy about Aslan that he often left to attend to other countries, and that he didn't like being tied down, but assured lucy he would return one day. Alex did warn her, however, not to press him, as he wasn't a tame lion but he is good and I am the one to follow in his foot steps. Cor and Aravis During the Golden Age, Aslan returned briefly to Narnia, and also to Archenland, to help Shasta, Aravis and the talking horses, Bree and Hwin, escape Calormen for the freedom of Narnia. He also apparently helped save Cor as a baby, by seeing to it that the boat Cor was on floated to the shoreline, where he was found by his adoptive guardian, Arsheesh. In the process, he helped Shasta discover his true identity as Cor, Prince of Archenland, taught Aravis to abandon her pride and faith in the Calormene god Tash, and helped stop Rabadash from conquering Narnia. When Aravis fled to the Archenland border, he slashed her back to inflict on her the punishment she had caused to be inflicted on the slave she had drugged to escape her prideful stepmother. When he approached Aravis later, he explained his actions, and she agreed she had deserved the shock of corporal punishment. Thus reconciled, Aslan led the Calormene refugees to the council where Rabadash met his own punishment with distinctly less grace and dignity than Aravis had displayed. Narnian Revolution .]]Aslan was absent from Narnia during the Telmarine Conquest, and therefore most of the hunted and oppressed Narnians lost faith in him. However, when the Pevensies were transported to Narnia by Susan's horn, Aslan returned, and slowly tried to get them to believe in him once more. Although they did not follow him at first, they eventually trusted him again, and, accordingly, Aslan awoke the hibernating Narnians, and called forth a river-god to end the Second Battle of Beruna. Aslan blessed Caspian X as the next king of Narnia, and returned many of the conquered Telmarines to Earth, to start a new life. END OF DAYS When the world of Narnia came to an end Aslan made a door and led all of the creatures who were loyal to him. while the evil ones entered Tash's Country. Category:King of Narnia Category:Lion Category:Males Category:Articiles by Laura Clarke